Labyrinth Limericks
by DireSphinx
Summary: Because the Labyrinth deserves its own corny limericks...and I'm scatter-brained enough to write them.
1. The Goblin King

Okay, new idea time! Looking through some of my old documents, I came across some limericks I wrote for Labyrinth and figured, "Ah, why not?" So, here's number one of who knows how many limericks. This could end up being a running gag...

And I'm afraid I do not own Jareth and his bouncing crystal balls. Think he rents them out for sing-a-longs?

* * *

**The Goblin King**

But what is a Goblin King? You ask with wide eyes

why a Goblin King is merely a cunning disguise

for a love-struck young fool

whom fan girls ogle and drool

as he manipulates the world with his eyes


	2. Renovate

Sorry for the wait! I'd planned on making this a daily update, but that only works if I have internet access. Darn Thanksgiving leaving me stranded with family in the middle of nowhere...

But things should be better now. Oh, and me no ownie Laby. Boo.

* * *

**Renovate  
**

There once was a plain of pure white,

such a pleasing, particular sight.

Till the Goblins came round

and built a latrine on the grounds.

Now it's an offensive, odorous blight.


	3. Crystal, Crystal

Okay, here's limerick number three! The one that had to wake me up at midnight last night to be written in the dark. It's a good thing I have legible handwriting...

And unfortunately, the Tooth Fairy stole the rights to Labyrinth away from me. Can I sue?

* * *

**Crystal, Crystal  
**

Gazing into his crystal ball

Jareth asked, "Who is the fairest of them all?"

And without further ado,

Up popped into view,

Sweet Sarah's smiling face to enthrall.


	4. Goblins

On to limerick number four! Drumroll please...

(And please pretend there is an amusing disclaimer right here. It'll make me feel a lot better.)

* * *

**Goblins**

What are the Goblins? Well, that's plain to see

they once were a person just like you and me

who called on the King's test

but couldn't best Jareth (cause he's the best!)

and can now only count up to 'C'


	5. Royal Endowment

We are now proud to present to you limerick number five! (Ooohs and Ahhs all around) We feel very confident that you will enjoy this offering. So go on, enjoy!

We weren't born in time to own the Labyrinth. But if someone would loan us a time machine...and perhaps explain why we are talking about ourselves in the multiple sense...it would be much appreciated.

* * *

**Royal Endowment**

King Jareth's source of pride and joy

was certainly the envy of every man and boy

Till the Goblins discovered

the barrenness of his cupboard

and found out how his socks were employed


	6. Ludo

So sorry for the delay, but here's limerick six to convey, now it's time to shout horray! (I'm afraid I'm in a rhyming mood today...)

Did people not get limerick number five? I thought for sure more people would be amused by that one. Oh well. And no, you simpletons, I do not own the Labyrinth. I don't have the wardrobe to own such a place.

* * *

**Ludo  
**

What is a Ludo? Hoggle says it best

A Ludo is an orange, hairy, obnoxious pest

who's small-minded in speech

with sharp razor teeth

and can call rocks down with nary a jest


	7. Not Sarah

Lucky limerick seven! Let's hope this luck rubs off on me and my finals. Ugh...

The owners of the Labyrinth would like it to be known that I only own 0.01% of the property. That's what I get for only buying the DVD.

* * *

**Not Sarah  
**

There once was a girl from somewhere

who wished away a boy with nary a care

The Goblin King offered her her dreams

to many fangirlish screams

Now the boy dresses in Goblin wear


	8. Secret Cave

Because I would rather think up a limerick than study Thermodynamics, here's limerick number eight! Here's hoping you never get stuck in my predicament...

And the Labyrinth's not mine. At least, not in this dimension.

* * *

**Secret Cave  
**

There is a cave buried deep underground

dark, dank, and dreary with blood-curdling sounds

but if one goes inside

they might just espy

King Jareth's makeup in monstrous mounds


	9. Eyes

Now that I finally have the internet again, I present to you limerick number nine! Here's hoping I'm a more consistent limerick writer in the coming year!

And can I own the Labyrinth for the one leap second of this last year? Pretty please?

* * *

**Eyes**

His eyes have come to haunt her dreams

mismatched blue ice in a malicious gleam

no matter where she flees

the eyes always see

and laugh in the face of her screams**  
**


End file.
